


Cry on my Shoulder

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: Sango thinks about all that she has lost and is reminded of all she has gained.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sango, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Cry on my Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireStarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireStarxx/gifts).



> I wrote this this sapphirestarxx for the anniversary of losing her mom 3 years ago today. She already got the copy last night! Thanks to hnnwnchstr for beta-ing and helping me brainstrom!

It had been a year since everyone began traveling together. Sango found herself sitting outside on the headman’s hut of where they had found loungings that evening. She was a little angry the monk was acting flirty but she had to remind herself that was his…personality. He was just overly friendly…

Her friends likely didn’t even realize what that day signified for her; the loss of her family. The loss of her entire village… Her whole heritage was gone aside from her and her brother who was only being kept alive by the jewel shard in his neck. 

As her head dropped onto her knees, she sighed. It wasn’t like her to let her emotions get the best of her but she found it somewhat excusable since she was alone outside. Usually she’d be trying to reign in her husband-to-be, but she just wanted a moment alone to grieve for her loss.

It wasn’t like she got a lot of opportunities to do so… They were often too busy to allow her thoughts to wander far from battle or their journey. 

“Sango!” Kagome chirped from behind her startling her.

“Oh, Kagome,” she sighed, calming her rapid beating heart from being taken by surprise.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she apologized, sitting down next to her. “Everything alright?”

It was just like Kagome to notice when something was amiss. Smiling sadly she looked out over the garden of the castle and watched as the fireflies danced together.

“Do you think about your father, Kagome?”

“Sometimes,” she said softly leaning her head on Sango’s shoulder. “Not all the time.”

“What makes you think of him?” She asked as she leaned her head atop Kagome’s.

“Uhm…” Sango knew the answer and couldn’t contain the giggle. “I mean--”

“It’s alright, Kagome. I often think of mine when I think of Miroku as well. I wonder if he’d approve…”

“Do you think he wouldn’t?”

“I am not sure. He trusted my judgement though. I was to take over the village when he passed. We always thought I would marry another slayer and strengthen our family name.”

“And here you are with a monk,” she heard Kagome joke.

“Yes… and here I am  _ betrothed _ to an overly friendly monk.”

“He means well.”

“Yes; I know he does. Though, I am a surly half-demon wouldn’t be as bad sometimes,” she huffed earning a nervous laugh. “You should just tell him how you feel. He obviously feels the same.”

“No… he has Kikyo.”

“Tch,” Sango chided. “Kikyo is a thing of the past. He doesn’t even go and see her without us anymore--or he makes her come to camp. Think about it Kagome--he might just be waiting for you to confess. You know how he is.”

“But what if you’re wrong,” her adopted sister said and she sunk to lean further into her body. Sango wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I can promise you I’m not. Even Miroku has seen it.”

“Wait--I’m here to cheer you up!” Kagome said glaring playfully at her. Sango rolled her eyes in response and they laughed.

“You are distracting me from my toxic thoughts so… I’d say you’re doing a good job. Besides…” She added knowing the half-demon was leaning against the pillar beside them. He could sneak on Kagome, but not her. She had memorized his aura and made sure she knew how to detect him at all times within the first couple of weeks of traveling together before she had actually gotten to know him… something she owed all to her wonderful eye-opening monk. 

Honestly Sango regretted ever not trusting Inuyasha. He was by far more trustworthy than some humans she had been employed by… not to mention his loyalty held no limits. He stood by her through everything, and she would stand by him in return. Not that he held any desire to use the jewel to become a full demon. No. That choice would ultimately put Kagome at risk and he would never choose something so reckless.

She felt bad Kagome hadn’t opened her eyes, but she honestly thought love blinded Kagome from the truth. Miroku’s eyes had been opened by her--mind you, Kagome had been traveling with Inuyasha for just over a month when they bumped into each other and even then, it was still a rocky start for them.

But Miroku was a man of the cloth, even though he was a highly perverted one when they originally began traveling together, she trusted him far more than Kagome and Inuyasha. It wasn’t until her ordeal with Kohaku she began to get closer to Kagome and Inuyasha. Knowing they were there for her no matter what they faced.

She often laughed thinking about how long it had taken her and Miroku to confess their own feelings for each other--and with Inuyasha half as mature as Miroku, she knew she’d have to push Kagome to confess like she had in Mount Hakurei. 

The salamander demons only solidified their relationship and made everything official. When Naraku was gone, they’d be married. The thought warmed her heart and helped ease the ache she had previously held. Kagome’s distraction and warmth was definitely the answer she needed after all… Now… to thank her...

“‘Besides’?” Kagome questioned, about to sit up, but Sango held her firmly against her so she didn’t catch a glimpse of silver hair or red fire rat clothing. 

“Besides, that’s your power Kagome. You heal everyone with just a look. Just a word. Just being you, you bring the sunshine to everyone and everything. I think it’s funny you don’t see how Inuyasha looks at you like you’re the only thing that exists in the world. The look is far more deep than what he ever shared with Kikyo.”

“He… Sigh, I just don’t see it, Sango. I wish I did. I wish… I wish he did feel the same. But why would he want the reincarnation of the woman that pinned him to a tree? Why would he want that reminder everyday?”

“Kagome! Stop that, he sees you for who you are, not who _ she _ was,” Sango admonished. “He loves you for who you are, just as you love him for who he is, right?”

“Of course. I love him as a half-demon. I love his vulgar mouth. I love his strength. I love his heart… He’s just… Sigh. Who are we kidding?”

“Kagome,” Sango sighed and glared sideways to finally see the said half-demon to peek out from behind his little hiding spot. She took in his shocked expression and nodded as best as she could before releasing Kagome.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked, sitting up and turning to her and panicking when she saw her beloved behind her. Sango smiled as lovingly as possible before standing and pulling Kagome up with her to keep her from running. Kagome gently pulled to which Sango held on tightly, smiling at her as Inuyasha approached softly and slowly. “Sa-Sango!” Kagome cried, trying to escape.

“Just talk to him,” Sango winked, transferring her hands to Inuyasha’s as she walked away patting Kagome’s shoulder. 

She would totally spy on them but--the idea struck her midthought. About to whistle, she was whisked up by her collar. She controlled her gasp knowing it was Kirara--but didn’t hold it back when she felt arms wrap around her body pulling her to a hard chest.

“It’s about time,” her fiance murmured hotly in her ear.

“I’d say so,” she swallowed trying to relax in his hold. It was improper for them to be so… intimate.

“I figured you’d like a front row seat, just as I would… since we are always spied upon,” he chuckled. She could mentally hear the wink he was giving her from behind her as she scoffed rolling her eyes.

“It is only fair I suppose,” Sango sighed.

“I also love the idea of us being able to be so close without wandering eyes and ears especially when something is clearly bothering you.”

“I didn’t think you noticed,” she scoffed.

“Of course I noticed, Sango,” he said resting her head on her shoulder as they watched their companions finally hash out their feelings. “I was coming out when Kagome snuck past me and waved me off.”

“Typical Kagome. Did she know?”

“Kagome has that timekeeping device from her land. She knew some of our anniversaries for deaths and reunions were approaching. I had been waiting to try find a way to comfort you but unfortunately I am not an expert in those kinds of matters. I figured your friend may be better at giving your comfort.”

“As long as your hand remains behaved, this is perfectly acceptable,” Sango said, relaxing in his hold.

“Consider it done,” he chuckled before placing a sweet tender kiss upon her temple. “You know you are always welcome to talk to me about anything you are feeling and I will always listen. I may not be Kagome and always know the right thing to say or how to distract you, but I can always be a shoulder for you to lean on… or even cry on.”

“Thank you, Miroku. It is… a tough subject to approach. I’m not even sure how I feel about it sometimes. It's hard to swallow sometimes that my father, that my family… that they are gone.”

“Of course. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, we can just relax here out of the way and just watch the stars.”

“Pft, are you kidding? I’m watching our friends confess their love for each other!” Sango laughed leaning over the edge with Miroku still pressed against her back.

“If that’s what you wish, my love,” Miroku encouraged as joined her, watching the half-demon and miko from the future share their first kiss of the night.

“Miroku?” She whispered.

“Yes?”

“Thank you…”

“Anything for you, my dear Sango.”

“One last thing?”

“Yes?”

“Do...Do you wonder if your father was proud of you?”

“All the time. But I know he is--and I only that because I met the strongest and fiercest girl that I knew was meant to be my wife within only a couple of months of knowing her,” he confessed kissing her temple again making her flush hotly.

She hummed and turned to face him parting her lips and graced him with a kiss. It wasn’t the first one they shared, but it was the first that would help finish repairing her fragile and hurting heart.

Her friends gave her a new purpose. Not only were they helping her avenge her village, but they became her new family. They became her new hopes and dreams. They were the shoulder she never knew she needed to lean on of support. They were the only ones she had ever cried for and honestly, she wasn’t even embarrassed by it. She was strong, but she was also human. And she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at her situation or find a reason to cry about it further. Not when she had everything she needed and more without ever knowing.

  
  
  
  



End file.
